Bet won
by devilnightking100
Summary: Neocat smutfic directly related to the Doubles Battle chapter of my Catgirl Gamer fic. M for a reason, as in yuri smut without much plot. Don't like, don't read.


_**Probably the last of the day. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

I locked the door as Neo entered. I also pulled a silencing scroll from my inventory. Just in case. Turning to my girlfriend, I smiled. "There's an outfit under the bed, why don't you put that on while I freshen up?" I suggested, heading for the bathroom. I closed the door, unequipping my armor from the fight and switching into a very tight nurse's outfit. It felt a little uncomfortable around my chest, but it wouldn't be a problem for long if things went the way I wanted. I picked up a leash I had left in here this morning and opened the door with what I thought was my best seductive smile.

And to my great delight, Neo had found the note telling her what I wanted her to do with the costume on. She was wearing my old cat ears and tail, which looked adorable on her, a blue collar around her neck, as well as a tiger string bikini that barely covered her delicious boobies or her sexy ass. And she was on all fours, milling about like a cat waiting for the vet. I smiled as I stepped in. "Hello there. And what seems to be your problem today?" I asked, walking toward her. Like the instructions had said to do, Neo crawled toward me and rubbed against my legs, doing her best to meow and look like a cute kitten. "Of course, how could you actually tell me? Even pretty kitties like you can't talk." I chuckled, reaching for her collar. "What say we hop onto the table?" I asked.

Of course, the "table" was my bed and after I had hooked the leash, Neo happily leaped up, sitting on her legs with her arms on the bed in front of her. "Alright then, let's see if I can find the problem." I said, my tone huskier than before as I began to rub my hands over Neo's smooth skin. "My, how soft." I joked, rubbing her arms and shoulders. "But I can't seem to find anything wrong there. How about here?" I wondered aloud, my hands unclipping Neo's bra and leaving her upper half bare and began feeling her up. Neo began panting slightly and I pressed my advantage. "Oh, it seems I've found something." I smiled, pinching her nipples as she moaned lightly. "Oh? Is this not the problem?" I asked teasingly, moving my hand to her stomach and pushing her onto her back. "Alright then, let's check down here."

Neo was beginning to pant, a light blush on her face as I rubbed my hands down her stomach and undid the string on her bikini bottom, revealing her wet folds. "Oh, looks like I've found something." I declared. "Alright, let's see if we can figure out what it is." I smirked as I stuck my fingers in her. Neo's back arched, her lips open in a silent scream as I began pumping. After a few minutes of this, she began bucking her hips into my hand, no doubt intensifying her pleasure.

I smirked evilly as I pulled my fingers out just before she came. Neo looked at me angrily before I stuck my fingers in her mouth. She began licking and I looked at her still dripping pussy. "No wonder you were so hot. Such a slutty kitty." I muttered before getting a new idea. "But you have been good during your exam, I think you deserve a treat." I unequipped the dress, making it vanish in a blue light to reveal my dominatrix style underwear. "Now do you wanna treat?" I asked, already coming to hit on her face.

Neo nodded eagerly and I moved my panties out of the way and lowered myself. I moaned as her tongue invaded me, but maintained my composure enough to bend over and start licking her. We were eating each other out for a good minute before Neo exploded in my mouth. I drank all her juices happily, but didn't cease my assault on her pussy.

And I was getting close. Lifting my face, I cried out, "I'm so close. Neo, make me cum." She complied quickly as I sprayed my own juices over her face.

Two hours and another role-play where the positions were swapped and this time I was the hot-and-bothered kitty and Neo was the vet doing my "checkup" and we were laying in bed, recovering from our rather passionate lovemaking.

"That was wonderful, Neo." I breathed. Neo's response was a smile and a kiss. "Have I told you I love you recently?" I asked. She nodded, reaching for her scroll, which had fallen to the floor with how much the bed was rocking.

'_I love you too, Allie. But there is something I'm curious about.'_ I looked at her, gesturing to continue. _'Can you still walk?'_

I giggled, testing my legs. "Looks like. Gonna fix that?" I asked. I don't think either of us slept that night.

_**And done! I was gonna add more, but I realized I can still do these more later. So, what did people think? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


End file.
